User blog:SherbertC/Day 1: Sunday's Shuffle
Ticking Clock X: Zero, Is the area clear of mavericks? The blue maverick hunter calls out to his red reploid partner. Zero: The area is clear, let's return to base. (Ring, Ring, Ring) Suddenly X's communicator recieves a call. Alia: X, Zero, we have a problem! Zero: What is it? A newly revived Sigma? Alia: No there has been a massive energy spike around the city! X: What? Where is the energy coming from? Alia: It seems to be coming from the sky... Zero: Alia, What's wrong? Alia: Look up above you In the sky there was a strange multicolored spinning top floating down towards them Strange top: 1fe941fwre9f1re9vg1t1gf9r Zero: What are you and why are you here? ???: I can explain that Suddenly a white haired man floats down from the sky (Ring, Ring, Ring) Alia: X, Zero, be careful the energy coming from him is larger than even Sigma's. White Haired Man: You're navigator is quite paranoid, I have no plans to harm you X: Then, Why are you here? White Haired Man: I was sent to inform that your world is currently being tested Zero: Tested? White Haired Man: Your world has become stagnant and the last chance at evolution was stopped by the two of you when Sigma and Lumine were slain. X: You call that evolution! Everyone new reploid would've been Sigma White Haired Man: I'm well aware, however my boss doesn't care what happens as long the world evolves even if it is through combat. This world of yours is going to be gone within 7 days unless one of you proves to have a strong enough spirit to save your world. X: You can't just make such a absurd decision like that on a whim. We refuse to accept... Zero: I'll fight X: Zero, you can't just go along with his request. It might be a trap. Zero: Doesn't matter if he's telling the truth than someone needs to go and I'm the better fighter of the two of us. X: Zero... White Haired Man: Excellent you made your decision quickly, your first opponent shall appear tomorrow. However, Dubhe please give them an appropriate evaluation. Dubhe: 654f84vrf64v69frv Dubhe starts glowing a bright white and an earth quake starts to occur White Haired Man: Hopefully i'll see you tomorrow Zero The white haired man flys away Dubhe: 4f6g4rfg16 Dubhe then explodes destroying the area Where Mass Judgement Occurs In a white and pink room free from the laws of space and time, the white haired man appears and starts to talk to an ominous figure on a throne. White Haired Man: The final challenger has been acquired. ???: Good work. I trust that you haven't told them of the reward for surviving the trial. White Haired Man: I haven't totld them at the moment, but they will learn when the time comes. ???: It is time for to test their wills. Call Dubhe back if it hasn't been destroyed. White Haired Man: Unfortunately I believe Dubhe is about to meet it's end. ???: It doesn't matter in the end. I can always make more. Now let's begin the trial. ??? activates a machine of some kind and starts synchronizing universes. Battle with the Bomb During the conversation between the White Haired Man and ???, X and Zero had unburied themselves from the rubble caused by Dubhe's power and begun to fight. Dubhe begins to glow again due to panic from the onslaught from the maverich huter duo. Zero: X, let's finish this thing before it explodes again: X: Alright then let's end it. X starts charging one of his special weapon X: Shotgun Ice! X creates a Ice sled and crashes it into Dubhe while shooting shards of ice at it. Zero: Hyouretsuzan Zero jumps in the air and stabs downwards impaling Dubhe with a ice saber. Dubhe: rfrrvrfrf78rf6gfr7yfr Dubhe freezes over and then explodes into white light. X: It's destroyed. Come on Zero you'll need some rest for tomorrow. Zero: Got it,but let's make sure everyone at the base is alive first. X and Zero dash towards the Maverick Hunter Base. Category:Blog posts